Une famille normal?
by castiel11
Summary: Durant une mission de routine, SG-1 est renvoyer chez eux après avoir vu une drôle de pièce. Daniel disparais encore une fois. Est-ce voulu? Mpreg (Abandonné)
1. Nouvelle situation

Je m'appelle Daniel Jackson, je suis Archéologue et voilà six mois que je suis sur Selvaris, une planète située à la périphérie de la Voie Lactée. On pourrait penser qu'elle est dans une autre galaxie tellement elle est loin de la Terre. Je n'aie évidemment rien contre cette planète, non, elle est verdoyante et ses habitants m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts. Je m'en veux d'avoir laissé mes amis derrière-moi et ainsi les laisser croire que je suis mort... J'ai aussi très peur de leur réaction si jamais ils apprenaient dans quel pétrin je me suis involontairement fourré...

Après tout, ce n'est pas une situation ordinaire, elle est même unique en son genre et si mon gouvernement ou pire encore, la Tok'ra, était mise au courant de ma condition, ils voudraient sans doute m'enlever ma fille...

Soudain, un coup à la porte me fait sortir de mes pensées. Je détache mon regard du paysage si différent mais qui mets devenu familier. Je me tourne vers la porte en soupirant.

« Entre Chie... » Dis-je dans un soupir, au même moment la porte pivote sans un bruit.

Elle vient toujours me voir à la même heure, chaque jour. Chie, c'est la jeune fille qui s'occupe de moi, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'est décrite quand je lui aie demandé, quelques jours après mon arrivée ici, ce qu'elle était par rapport à moi.

Chie entre dans la pièce en me saluant, inclinant légèrement le buste. Je l'observe à la dérobée. Elle est petite de taille, elle doit m'arriver un peu plus haut que le coude et un jour, je lui ai demandé quel âge elle pouvait avoir, mais elle m'a répondu qu'ici, le temps n'était pas le même que sur la Terre. Je ne suis donc pas plus avancé. Cela dit, même si elle me paraît très jeune, elle est toujours très respectueuse envers moi et je lui ai pourtant dit plusieurs fois de ne pas être aussi polie, mais elle semble très timide donc je ne veux pas la brusquer.

Comme je ne bouge pas, elle se redresse en repoussant la porte derrière elle.

"Votre… Ton bain est prêt. Il faut venir t'aider ?" me demande-t-elle, timide.

"Non, merci, ça ira, j'ai juste envie de réfléchir tranquillement et me détendre..." je lui réponds doucement.

Elle hoche lentement la tête puis, sans prévenir, vient se caler dans mes bras. Etant ni Humaine ni Goa'uld ni Tok'ra, je trouve son espèce fascinante. Je ne la comprends pas toujours, mais sa présence me permet d'oublier tous mes soucis d'un seul coup. Elle m'a expliqué, quand je suis arrivé, que les ondes que son esprit émet sont une sorte de médecine douce, que c'est comme si elle contrôlait les énergies qui l'entouraient et qu'elle pouvait les manipuler à sa guise, et cela me fascine.

La repoussant, je l'embrasse sur le front et me dirige vers la salle de bain dans laquelle je m'enferme.

Comme je me déshabille, je commence soudain à penser au Colonel Jack O'Neill, le chef de l'équipe SG1, dont je fais partie depuis de nombreuses années et que j'ai dû abandonner en apprenant ce qui m'arrivait.

En effet, je vais devoir expliquer à Jack que non seulement je porte un enfant, oui moi, le Docteur Jackson, un homme dans la force de l'âge, mais qu'en plus, cet enfant, c'est le sien... Ne me demandez pas comment j'en suis arrivé là, je ne le sais pas moi-même, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette aventure hors du commun et tout bonnement impensable.

Connaissant Jack, il va sans doute penser que c'est une blague... Et s'il ne veut pas de cet enfant, est-ce que je suis prêt à être père célibataire ? Ca ne serait pas de sa faute s'il ne me croit pas, après tout. Moi-même j'ai de la difficulté à me faire à l'idée d'attendre un enfant alors que jusqu'à présent, je pensais encore que seules les créatures femelles pouvaient donner la vie...

Avec un profond soupir, je me glisse dans l'eau chaude du grand bassin de pierre devant moi, et cela a le mérite de relaxer mes muscles. De très nombreuses questions me tourmentent depuis plusieurs mois. Je sais parfaitement bien que Jack est amoureux du Major Samantha Carter depuis leur toute première rencontre et si je reviens avec mon histoire à dormir debout, ça va compliquer encore plus les choses entre eux. Déjà qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de reconnaître leurs sentiments de peur de passer en cours martiale et de perdre leur travail...

Je m'enfonce dans l'eau jusqu'au menton et fait des bulles du bout des lèvres, pensif. Soudain, ma vision se brouille. Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure sans arrêt, hein ? Je pense comme une femme abandonnée par son amant parce qu'elle vient de lui apprendre qu'elle est enceinte. Je trouve ces sautes d'humeur particulièrement désagréables...

Sortant le menton de l'eau, je soupire à nouveau. Machinalement, ma main se pose sur mon ventre qui affleure l'eau du bain. Il n'est pas très gros à cause du poids colossal que j'ai perdu au début de ma grossesse, mais il est quand même bien rond. C'est bien réel, je suis enceint et je ne peux le nier !

Tout à l'heure, je redemanderais à Somiko, l'une des autres dirigeantes du village, si je peux envoyer un message à la Terre. Il devient urgent que je mette les choses au point, ou au moins que je puisse leur dire que je suis vivant. Je me doute bien qu'ils ont cessé toutes les recherches depuis longtemps, peut-être m'ont-ils même déjà enterré et tout, mais je n'ai pas le droit de leur faire une telle chose. Ce sont mes amis, ma famille, je n'ai pas le droit de les laisser dans l'ignorance.

Tout à coup, des souvenirs refont surface... Il y a six mois, nous avons posé le pied pour la première fois sur cette planète, pour une mission d'exploration des plus normales. Il y avait un vieux temple, niché au creux d'une montagne et mon sixième sens d'archéologue m'a chatouillé. J'ai donc pressé mon équipe pour que nous allions jeter un oeil là-haut, mais pour une fois, j'aurais du me taire... Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes entrés dans cette salle ? Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'elle contenait, moi... Malheureusement pour moi, nous l'avons su assez vite. A peine avions-nous posé le pied sur le sol de pierre polie que nous perdions tous les cinq connaissances, Teal'c, Jack, Sam, Jonas Quinn et moi... Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul dans une chambre, sur un lit confortable et des Selvariennes sont apparues...

J'ai mit des jours à accepter ma condition et à comprendre leurs explications dans une langue que je ne maîtrisais pas. Et puis l'idée a fait son chemin dans mon esprit mais, même encore maintenant, je me suis toujours demandé... Pourquoi moi ? Mes nouvelles amies ont tenté de m'expliquer pourquoi ce n'était pas Sam qui avait hérité de la grossesse surprise, mais je n'ai pas tout saisi, puis elles m'ont dit que j'avais en moi quelque chose de particulier, que je n'étais pas comme les autres humains.

Normal, j'ai été un Ancien, quoi de mieux pour ne plus être Humain que d'effectuer l'Ascension puis d'être renvoyé dans le monde des Mortels ? Et puis, c'est vrai que Jack est trop vieux, son corps n'aurait pas supporté, cela l'aurait tué. Quant à Teal'c, il avait certes la place, mais sa condition de Jaffa l'excluait aussitôt. Jonas, lui, était bien un Humain mais son ADN semblait trop différente de celui des Sevlariens. En bref, c'était sur moi que cela était tombé, comme toujours...

Sortant de mon bain en marmonnant, je me sèche rapidement puis enfile les vêtements propres que Chie a laissés pour moi devant la porte avant de me raser soigneusement. Je prends ensuite quelques secondes pour me regarder dans le miroir et je constate avec un frisson que mon visage s'est considérablement arrondi. J'ai dû prendre plusieurs kilos, mes muscles autrefois si bien dessinés ont fondu et je dois impérativement rester actif pour ne pas devenir gros.

Je m'habille alors rapidement puis vais rejoindre les filles dans la cuisine, plusieurs étages plus bas. L'absence d'entourage masculin me manque un peu; je dois bien l'avouer. Certes j'aime les Selvariennes mais ce n'est pas pareil. Elles sont fantastiques et elles font leurs possibles pour que je ne m'ennuie ou ne déprime pas, mais mon équipe me manque... J'aimerais les avoir en face de moi, pouvoir tout leur dire, ne rien leur cacher, mais c'est malheureusement bien plus compliqué que ça... En plus, pour couronner le tout, j'ai un peu le mal du pays ses dernier temps...

J'ai appris de très nombreuses choses sur les Selvariens depuis mon arrivée mais c'est un peuple qui n'est pas très vieux et qui se contente de ce qu'il a. Ils ne possèdent pas de technologie avancée, sont pacifiques et malgré l'absence totale d'hommes, cela je l'ignore pourquoi, mes hôtesses refusent que je me fatigue en travaillant trop, même pour les aider en faisant du ménage ou la cuisine en leur compagnie. Heureusement, avec les plantes qu'elles me donnent chaque jour, les nausées dont je suis victime me posent moins de problèmes qu'au début. Les premières semaines, j'étais malade à en rester couché, je vomissais tripes et boyaux toute la journée et le moindre aliment ingurgité ressortait aussi sec...

Sortant de mes pensées, je pénètre dans la cuisine abondamment éclairée et une bonne odeur de nourriture me chatouille les narines. Je salue la cuisinière d'un signe de tête et je m'installe avec le petit groupe de jeunes filles et de femmes qui m'adressent toutes de larges sourires heureuses. Mes soucis disparaissent aussitôt et je souris à mon tour en tendant mon assiette...


	2. Foret et Chie

18ème semaine de grossesse

Somiko, la chef, a attendu ma demande pour que je puisse les appeler. Je ne sais pas si elle va y répondre en ma faveur. Je reste optimiste. Elle est toujours aussi sérieuse donc je ne sais jamais si elle va accepter, mais je ne me décourage pas, elle va bien craquer un jour.

Ce matin, quand je me suis lever, contrairement aux autres fois, Chie n'était pas collé contre moi. Je dois avouer que je me suis senti seul. C'est seulement en début d'après-midi qu'elle réapparait. J'ai remarqué qu'elle disparaissait souvent, mais quand elle revient, elle semble plus éveillée. Peut-être ses énergies étranges? Chie fait peux être le plein d'ondes?

Je lui demande alors qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur:  
« Tu voudrais me montrer l'extérieur? Depuis que je suis ici, je ne sors pas beaucoup. »  
« Avec plaisir, je vais chercher mes affaires. »

Depuis mon arrivée j'ai aidé plusieurs personnes dans des travaux variés. Je vais souvent aider Yue, une dame qui travaille au marché central.  
J'enfile mes bottes militaires, la seule chose que j'ai gardé de la Terre à mon arrivée, et vais la rejoindre. Chie m'attend dehors, sur un petit banc de bois. Elle veut aller cueillir des herbes médicales dans la forêt sur notre passage. Elle peut ainsi aider le village à contrer diverses maladies et c'est productif.  
« Si ça ne te dérange pas de t'arrêter souvent pour mes envies, je veux bien t'aider. Je dois me rendre utile. »  
Je passe le sac sur mes épaules et on commence notre marche tranquillement.  
« Vous être déjà très utile. » me dit-elle.  
Je me sens obliger de participer pour l'hospitalité qu'elles me donnent. Je ne suis jamais allez plus loin que le marché. Quelques personnes me dévisagent. Chie m'explique que pour les autres maisons, je suis la nouveauté.  
« Est-ce que tout le monde va toujours me regarder ainsi? »  
« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup homme et en plus un que le temple d'Edna a pris aussi rapidement. Notre peuple commence à diminuer dangereusement. Mais on évite d'en parler. »  
Je ne dis rien. J'ai lu récemment quelque part que la population étaient descendu sous les 50 personnes. Je comprends que cela puisse l'inquiéter.

On marche sur le sentier, elle prend des plantes et certaines fois je lui demande de s'arrêter pour soulager une envie pressente. Je la vois prendre un chemin plus abrupt et se crisper alors que je commence doucement à prendre le même chemin qu'elle.  
« Ça va aller, je ne vais pas faire le fou. »  
Mais comme je finissais ma phrase, je sens mon pied glisser. Je n'arrive pas à me retenir et je dévalle les quelques mètres. Je sens deux mains m'agripper par la taille. Chie rougie. Je comprends qu'en me tirant pour éviter une racine, je suis tombé sur elle. Je souris quand je la vois rougir et m'assois pour ne pas l'écraser plus longtemps.

On est en pleine forêt. Je suis un peu essoufflé par cette chute. Elle s'assoit à coté de moi pour me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle.  
« Je voulais vous… te remercier de nous avoir aidé pour les récoltes. Tu pourras m'aider pour la conservation, tu dis toujours vouloir nous aider. Tu prendras soin de bien me dire quand tu te sentiras fatigué pour que la vieille ne me crie pas dessus.»  
« Merci de me comprendre, les autres veulent toujours que je me repose, je ne suis pas en verre. »  
« Comprenons-nous… »  
« Je le sais, mais je fais attention et tu seras avec moi. Je ne ferrais rien qui pourrait mettre en danger le bébé. »  
Je dis ça mais je viens à peine de tomber…  
« On devrait rentrer, je commence à avoir chaud. »  
« Oui, le chemin de la garde est plus facile et il y a plus d'ombre. »

Je me lève, je suis heureusement encore capable tout seul, et je me donne le courage de la suivre. J'ai surestimé mes jambes. Je ne dis rien pour ne pas inquiéter Chie.  
Elle me suit, mais elle semble hésiter à me dire quelque chose  
« Dit ce que tu veux me dire » je l'encourage.  
« Je peux toucher v… ton ventre? »  
Je souris et je lui fais signe que oui. Elle pose délicatement sa petite main sur le rebondi.  
« Tu me vois bien torse nu quand tu fais ton truc d'énergie au bébé. Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêner, tu peux me le demander quand tu veux. »  
« Oui, quand je fais Tenki, c'est plus au niveau de l'énergie. Ça se transmet mieux peau à peau, mais certains le font main à main. Ça reste plus long et je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire plus longtemps vu mon niveau d'énergie. On m'a dit que ça s'apprend avec l'âge. »  
« Tu pourras me l'apprendre? Comme ça je pourrais donner mon énergie au bébé. »  
« Les non selvariens ne le peuvent pas, mais je peux t'apprendre à méditer. »  
« Je veux bien, merci. »

Je vois le village, je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'on était déjà arrivé.  
Mon ventre gargouille. Le végéburger que j'ai mangé ce midi est bien loin. Chie me donne une barre de céréale du sac a dos qu'elle porte toujours.


	3. Travail et Repos

_21 semaines de grossesse_

Je suis sur la place du marché, et j'aide Yue à négocier les vêtements. A ce que j'ai compris sur les échanges entre les 3 villages, les principaux échanges sont pour la plupart des vêtements, de la nourriture ou encore des technologies. Il y avait bien sûr l'énergie qui coule dans le sous sol de la planète ou encore des comprimés ainsi que des armes mais très rarement. Toutes les maisons ont un atout : moi on m'a dit de ne pas prendre d'énergie ou de fruits et de me concentrer sur les médicaments.

« Bonjour, je voudrais prendre la robe présente derrière vous. »

Je relève la tête de mon livre, une femme, pour ne pas changer. Elle semble plus âgée que ceux de la maison Ouest où j'habite. Elle a des cheveux étrangement verts comme si ses cheveux étaient noirs avec des reflets verts… Je me lève, pendant que je me tourne pour allez chercher la dite robe, elle me dit :

« Je vous échange ce vêtement contre ce beurre et ce blé. »

Je prends la dite robe et je fais l'échange, en partant elle me fait un grand sourire et je crois qu'elle a regardé mon ventre, elle l'a fait rapidement. Je me rassois, quelques passants regardent mon étalage, mais ça reste assez vide le reste de la journée. Personne n'a besoin de vêtements. Sans le vouloir, je m'assoupis sur ma chaise, car je travaille beaucoup avec Yue depuis le début du mois, elle me laisse gérer les ventes.

Yue me dit de l'arrière boutique que je ne dois pas me fatiguer, elle me tape gentiment le ventre et retour à l'arrière boutique. Je fais quand même attention de ne pas porter de boites lourdes pour ne pas me faire sermonner comme un gamin. Elle me menace de m'envoyer sécher les légumes avec Chie, si je continue à en faire trop.

3 autres semaines et je n'ai pas de nouvelles de la Terre. Si ça continue ma fille va être née avant que je puisse le dire à Jack. Ma vie ici me convient : je peux lire ce que je veux et j'aide beaucoup de monde. Maintenant même avec mes vêtements, mon ventre commence à pousser contre le tissu, on m'a assuré que c'était normal que même si je perds du poids mon ventre s'arrondit. Je me demande si elle sera normale. Selon le médecin, mes nausées pourraient persister pendant toute ma grossesse. Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées quand Yue pose une main sur mon épaule… Elle me dit d'un ton sérieux :

« Tu devrais prendre quelques jours pour te reposer. Tu aides tout le monde, on ne te le reproche pas mais tu devrais allez voir Chie. La garde vient de nous dire que tes amis viennent de passer la porte. »

« Vous avez raison, j'ai un peu forcé. »

Je la salue et je marche vers la maison d'un pas pressant. Une boule vient de se former dans le creux de mon ventre. Mes amis sont arrivés après presque 8 mois d'attente. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de stresser, je ne les ait pas vu depuis si longtemps et j'ai changé entre temps. Je souris, mes amis sont venus! Enfin. Ils vont quant même mettre 3 jours avant d'arriver au village mais ils sont là. Je commençais a ne plus y croire. Comment je vais faire ? En plus je dois avouer à Jack que l'autre séquence ADN du bébé est le sien et qu'il va avoir une fille à son âge.

Je me lave en me demandant comment je vais faire pour leurs dire. Deux jours donc demain soir ils seront là. C'est peux être juste que depuis que je suis ici, je marche sans arrêt donc je trouve ça normal que je perde du poids. Le médecin a seulement dit que mes nausées ne doivent pas m'empêcher de boire ou de manger correctement. Je travaille trop c'est mon problème, je dois essayer de penser que mon corps travaille pour deux. Je ne veux pas que ma fille aie un problème parce que je ne me repose pas assez.

Yuri, le médecin a dit qu'elle devrait recevoir de l'énergie pour une échographie avant la fin du mois. Mais les tests ont révélé qu'elle allait bien et Chie m'a aussi assuré qu'elle aurait senti un changement si ça allais mal. Cette dernière vient me retrouver dans ma chambre, je suis torse nu comme à mon habitude quand je suis seul. Elle me surprend en enlevant ses vêtements, Chie est d'habitude si timide. Elle garde seulement sa culotte. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas de poitrines mais quant même ça reste gênant. Elle ne semble pas être elle-même, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'est pas belle mais… Je sursaute quand elle me chevauche.

« Chie, je sais que tu veux me faire plaisir, mais je peux pas. »

« Il y a deux jours tu m'a laissé te soulager. »

« Oui mais… Ce n'est pas pareille… Tu m'as surprise et Arrêtes de te frotter, bon sang! »

Je l'oblige à descendre de mes hanches car si elle continue, je ne pourrais pas me concentrer. Même dans cette condition, je reste un homme.

« Mais… ça ne me dérange pas, je suis là pour vous aider. On savait que votre libido allait augmenter. »

Avant que j'arrive à balbutier quelque chose de compréhensif. La lourde porte en bois brute de ma chambre s'ouvre sur une autre Chie ? … Une minute… Je réfléchis… Celle dans le lit est en réalité sa sœur. Ça arrive vraiment dans la vraie vie ce genre de truc.

« Fu lâche Daniel. D'accord je ne dirais rien, mais lâche Daniel. » Dit Chie

« Tu semblais contente que je le détende à ta place il y a deux jours. » réplique Fu

Je vis la vrai Chie rougir violement. Elle cherche ses mots comme moi tout à l'heure… Attend, elle vient de dire que c'est elle qui…

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça, dans le bain c'était toi. Je me disais que Chie était différente. »

« Elle m'en veut parce qu'elle n'a pas pu se lier à vous quand vous êtes arrivé. » Dit Chie en me regardant

« Je suis pas jalouse. » réplique Fu mécontente.

Fu quitte rapidement la chambre, Chie gênée, regarde ses pieds. Je m'assois et je m'appuis sur le mur. Je tapote le lit à coté de moi pour lui dire de venir s'asseoir.

« Allez dit moi ce qui se passe. Je ne vais pas me fâcher. Tu me connais depuis le temps. Je suis loin d'être méchant. » Dit je. Elle m'aide beaucoup donc je peux bien l'aider si ça ne va pas pour elle.

« Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. »

« Allez dit le moi »

« Si vous retournez chez vous, je dois vous suivre. Quand j'échange mon énergie avec la vôtre, la personne qui la reçoit en reste longtemps dépendant. Les chiffres ne sont pas très précis. Le partenaire ne devrait en logique ne pas s'éloigner mais vous défier tout ce qu'on savait. Vous ne devriez même pas être aussi en forme sans le lien avec le père. J'ai dit à ma sœur que si vous aviez un garçon elle s'en occuperait et si c'est une fille je pourrais vous aider sur Terre malgré le lien, je pourrais faire des allez retour. »

« Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, je sais que si c'est un garçon je vais devoir vous le donner mais je suis ici depuis presque un an et je ne savais pas… »

« Attend, il y a pire. Je ne peux pas vivre sans les vibrations du sol. Je ne suis jamais lier avec quelqu'un. Vous devez comprendre que ce lien aide le bébé mais pendant la gestation et l'après. Je veux dire que vous être vulnérable, c'est la que j'interviens mais ça persiste à la naissance du bébé. Je dois restez avec vous surtout pour l'accouchement ça peux vous tuer sinon. Mais je comprendrais que vous vouliez retourner chez vous. »

« Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. »

« C'est une des raisons que ma sœur me déteste, elle sait que je vais mourir. Je ne voulais pas vous le dire parce que vous être trop gentil. Depuis le début quand Somiko m'a dit que nos énergies se mariaient bien ensemble, ma sœur a toujours voulu être à ma place pour m'empêcher de me sacrifier pour un homme, elle a tendance à me protéger, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire, le village a besoin de vêtements qui sont trop importants. »

Elle vient de me dire que le lien n'est pas seulement pour le bébé mais que si on sort de cette planète, elle va mourir, moi qui voulais avoir une vie sur Terre avec ma fille. Ses nouvelles changent la donne. Mais je ne peux pas la forcer à me suivre si je sais que ça va la tuer.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous le dire. »

Elle est à nouveau partie dans le vouvoiement.

« Je veux que tu me le dises, je m'en serais voulu. »

« Les données disent que selon la planète cela varie. Plusieurs se contredisent et les livres ne disent pas grands choses sur le lien. Concentrez-vous sur la venue de vos amis demain. »

Je la vois pousser le lit-tiroir qui est sous mon lit et si allonger.

« Demain on ferra un long Tenki, vous allez être en forme pour voir vos amis. »

Je me couche et je pense à ce qu'elle m'a révélé en appuyant sur mon bas ventre pour faire passer les élancements. On n'est pas sur que ça va la tuer, encore quelque chose à vérifier


	4. Retrouvaille amical?

_Toujours 21 semaines + 2 jours_

Le Tenki a épuisé Chie, elle est devenue blanche et elle a presque fusionné avec ma peau. Si je ne l'avais pas secouée, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé. Je ne comprends toujours pas le fonctionnement du Tenki. Mon ventre est noué, je ne sais pas comment mes amis vont réagir si je vais les voir. Ils sont à peine à quelques pièces de moi, mais je me dis que je ne peux plus reculer, je dois y aller. Courage. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si je vais les dégoûter ou leur faire peur.

Je respire pour me calmer. Chie me prend la main pour me donner du courage, elle m'a dit qu'elle serait en retrait pour me laisser voir mes amis. La main sur la poignée, je me fige un moment avant d'entrer dans la grande salle de réunion. Je vois mes amis pour la première fois depuis 8 mois. Ils sont assis d'un côté de la grande table : Sam, Teal'c et Jack. La première me sourit en me voyant et Teal'c me salue comme à son habitude en baissant un peu la tête. Seul Jack ne me regarde pas, je ne dis rien et je vais m'assoir à côté de Sumiko et je me retrouve donc face à Sam. Je lui fais un petit sourire, mais il disparaît quand je pose mes yeux sur Jack. En le regardant attentivement, il semble épuiser et semble avoir pris un peu de poids contrairement à moi. Il semble encore très bien, il est seulement un peu plus large.

« Je suis content de te voir Jack. » Dis-je pour le forcer à me regarder.  
Il ne lève même pas les yeux, il fait un oui court et brusque. Je pose ma main sur mon ventre pour le protéger, je suis content d'être caché par la table. Ils ne verront pas tout de suite ma rondeur soudaine.

« Je leur expliquais notre histoire avant que tu arrives , j'ai commencé par leur parler de nos déesses et j'en venais au sujet principal. »

« Akio, le grade nous a parlé d'Edna, la déesse. » dit Sam

« Elle n'aurait pas dû. Daniel m'a dit que chez vous ce sont les femmes qui ont les enfants. On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi l'Edna a choisi votre ami »

« Donc ma théorie était juste, la chambre est bien une chambre de fertilité? Donc le Colonel est enceint… » dit Sam qui avait compris bien avant que je les contacte. Elle a dû comprendre avec les photos prises au temple.

Je m'en doutais qu'elle allait y penser, Somiko explique à ma place parce que je suis dans l'incapacité de parler, je suis figé par la peur de la réaction de Jack.

« Vous y êtes presque, le colonel O'Niell a seulement des contrecoups de ce que Daniel ressent, mais c'est ce dernier qui porte l'enfant. Chez nous, le lien est très fort, il ira mieux s'il reste près de Daniel. Ce lien évite que le porteur supporte tous les symptômes, notre médecin avait mentionné le lien qui les liait ensemble. Mais après 8 mois, je me suis dit que le père pourrait être mort, vu les malaises que Daniel faisait à son arrivée ici.

« Vous le saviez que Jack serait malade? » demande Teal'c

« Oui mais nous pensions que le lien ne durerait pas. »

« Attendez… Mais Daniel est un homme… Vous être sûr que je suis le père? »  
J'essaie de retenir mes larmes, il vient de réaliser ce qu'implique le lien. Ma lèvre inférieure tremble. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Il semble calme, j'avais peur qu'il crie et se fâche. »

« Le fait que vous soyez malade le prouve et l'Edna a exclu d'office le Jaffa à cause du symbiote qu'il porte. Elle a dû penser que c'était déjà occupé ou que L'Edna ne prendrait pas le risque qu'un Jaffa naisse.»

Teal'c détourne le regard : les Jaffas ne sont pas tous mauvais, mais il ne dit rien aux propos que la chef vient d'insinuer devant Lui.  
« Mais il a deux mois de différence. » demande Sam

« Ces mois préparent le corps pour l'enfant. Daniel a conclu un marcher avec nous, s'il advenait que l'enfant qu'il porte soit un garçon, il nous le donnerait pour repeupler notre peuple.»

« Quoi! » Dit Jack en levant les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de la rencontre

« Si c'est une fille je peux la garder. » dis-je avant que Jack se fâche pour de bon mais je continue sur ma lancée en leur expliquant

« Le problème est que même après la naissance, je garde la poche qui abrite le bébé donc je peux techniquement avoir d'autres enfants. Le marché tiendra encore, enfin si je décide d'avoir une autre grossesse? En contrepartie, ils me donneront ce qu'elles peuvent pour que je reste en vie après la naissance et les autres termes du contrat ne sont pas encore arrêtés. Elles m'assurent que je pourrais voir mon fils après sa naissance, tout va déprendre si le Général me laisse revenir. »

« Rester en vie après? » demande Sam

« Les grossesses sur Selvaris sont risquées. Mais je vais vous laisser vous reposer et Colonel une des filles va vous conduire au médecin, elle vous donnera des plantes pour vous aider à vous sentir mieux. Je vous laisse entre vous. » Dit la chef avant de partir

Jack se lève pour la suivre, il passe devant moi sans me regarder. Il vient d'apprendre qu'il est père et ne me dit rien. Je ne sais même pas s'il veut de l'enfant. Je serre Teal'c et Sam dans mes bras malgré ma gêne quand ma rondeur frappe mes amis et qu'ils remarquent enfin l'ampleur de la situation mais je suis content de les voir. En se retirant, Sam baisse les yeux, ça doit être bizarre pour elle aussi.

« C'est étrange, ce n'était pas là avant non? » dit-elle avec un petit sourire

« Vous avez mauvaise mine Daniel Jackson mais vous semblez aussi différent. »

« Merci Teal'c, moi aussi je trouve ça étrange mais j'essaie de m'y faire du mieux que je peux même si ma grossesse commence à être encombrante. Prenez une chaise pour qu'on parle. »

Je dis ça pour épargner un mal de jambe, je déteste rester debout trop longtemps à cause de mon nouveau poids. On s'assoit au bout de la table, Sam à ma gauche et Teal'c à droite.

« Vous pensez que Jack va accepter la situation? Je voulais lui dire plus tôt, mais mes nausées étaient trop violentes. Somiko ne voulait pas risquer que vous me ramener trop tôt sur terre. »

« Laissez-le encaisser la nouvelle et il a une petite amie donc je peux le comprendre qu'il hésite. »

QUOI! Il a une petite amie, je pensais qu'il aimait Sam, ça va devenir un carré amoureux si ça continue.  
« Elle a bien parlé de risque? » demande Teal'c

« Oui, ça va me demander beaucoup de forces. Je veux vous donner quelque chose, j'ai pris mon temps libre pour faire un rapport au Général. Il est un peu long mais ça devrait l'aider à comprendre un peu la situation, surtout le chapitre IV où j'explique les dons des habitants de Selvaris. »

Chie propose de leurs montrer leur chambre, elle est tellement discrète que j'ai oublié sa présence. Je la présente quand même à mes amis en leur expliquant qu'elle est mon guide. Je ne veux pas encore entrer dans des explications élaborées. Je l'explique dans le dossier. Chie et Fu guident mes amis à leurs chambres, je dois aller voir Jack pour lui expliquer, au moins lui demander ce qu'il pense.

Je suis sûr que je le dégoute.


End file.
